


Scars

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [8]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, Community: kink_bingo, Dark, F/M, Painplay, Sex, Telepathy, self-injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Olive hurts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink_bingo prompt: painplay (other). Set when they're 18-ish.

She's like this sometimes and he understands.  The numbness settles over her, fills her and she doesn't exactly want to hurt herself but she doesn't _not_ want to hurt herself either.  She knows it doesn't help, not for very long but she gets lost and all she can remember is that he knows how to find her and she doesn't want to hurt him either, only she sort of does.

She's on his bed, arms folded over knees that are drawn up to her chest and he can see the livid bruises on her pale skin.  She's scratched deep enough to draw blood in a few spots and the tip of one slender finger is digging into a raw place just behind her elbow.  She watches him cross the room, watches him like he's prey, watches him pull off his shirt.  The detachment behind her eyes makes her look like a stranger wearing his best friend's face.  He crawls onto the bed beside her and stretches out, holds out a hand to her, offers her what she needs.

Her lips part as she drags her eyes over him and if he didn't know better he'd call it arousal and maybe it is in a way.  Her eyes have darkened and even the cold, feral expression doesn't change how beautiful he thinks she is.  She leans over him and the kiss is soft, sweet and he thinks for a moment that maybe he was wrong and this time isn't like all the other times and then her sharp teeth close on his lip and he yelps into her mouth.

She scrapes her teeth against his jaw on her way down his throat.  She nuzzles her favorite place to lay her teeth into him, licks the faint scars there and closes her teeth lightly over his collarbone.  She holds them there and he strokes her hair, her back.  She closes her teeth slowly, pressing into skin stretched tight over bone until he's gasping.  She breaks her hold and soothes her tongue over the marks, kisses his skin, trails kisses down to one nipple.

He closes his eyes and waits for her teeth but she's licking and sucking hungrily at him and he moans under her mouth.  She's clever, even now, good at catching him off guard and her sneaky fingers close on his other nipple.  The sound that he makes is half screaming, half moaning her name and she whines in response.  She pinches him, twists his nipple in time with the suction of her mouth until he's clenching his teeth against the pain.  She's panting when she raises her head, whimpering when she bites his collarbone again, his pain starting to bleed over to her.

She licks at his skin, at the bruises that are already forming and runs her nails down his stomach.  She rests her head on his chest, listens to the fluttering beat of his heart and scratches him, pulling her nails down sharply, digging furrows across his stomach.  He flinches away and she claws him harder, holding him in place and they cry out in unison when her nails dig into the skin just over his hip.

He's whining now, tears welling up and when she closes her mouth over the spreading bruise he squeezes his eyes shut and the tears spill down the sides of his face.  She's rubbing at his skin with her tongue, pressing and her teeth follow and he can feel his skin give under the bite.  His pain lashes over her and she cries out, cries and her sobs shake her entire body.  He rolls over her, anchors her and later, when he kisses her, he can still taste his blood in her mouth.


End file.
